Are We Safe?
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: Post Season 2 Finale. What's out there? Originally, I intended about 3 or 4 chapters for this story. Thanks to the encouragement & suggestions of my wonderful readers, it's sort of taken on a life of its own. So who knows when it will end.
1. Are We Safe?

_**Waiting for Season 3 is just too long a wait. Butterflies have always been a key element in this series so why not have them play a pivotal role in helping Julia & Barbie be reunited. Of course, their troubles never seem to be over – no matter what they do. I'm not sure how I would write chapter 2 but if I figure it out, you'll be the first to know. **_

_**Thank you all for reading. I appreciate the reviews, follows & favorites but I'm just happy that someone besides me reads these stories. **_

Julia felt as she'd been dropped and not landed well. "What the hell happened now?" She tried to move but a stabbing pain in her thigh had her gasping for breath. She tried opening her eyes and had no better luck. "Damn! My head hurts. And what is that light? The tunnels are dark." Her ears were ringing so loudly that all she could hear was a buzz of sound. She thought she heard someone next to her but the words were garbled. She turned her head toward the sound and felt a feminine hand touch her face. "Julia are you OK? Julia..." She knew that voice but couldn't focus and then everything went dark for her.

"Joe go get Barbie...now!"

"Julia – Julia" Norrie kept repeating looking worriedly at her friend. She smoothed her hair back and gingerly touched the wound at her temple, the blood. a reprehensible blemish against her flawless skin.

"At least it's not bleeding anymore" she thought to herself. There was blood near her mouth that she wiped away with a tissue and was relieved to see there was no cut. Now she just wanted her to wake up.

"Julia!" Barbie's panic-stricken voice was a hoarse whisper as he skidded to a stop and fell to his knees beside her. He tenderly touched her face before moving his fingers to find her pulse. "Norrie, where did she come from?" He was clearly mystified by her appearance but at the same time grateful they were no longer apart.

"I don't know. Joe and I were last in line following everyone else & then we heard a noise behind us. It was like pebbles falling and then we heard a moan." She couldn't hide her distress, tears running down her cheeks. "She going to be okay, isn't she?"

Yeah I think so. I'll feel a lot better when she wakes up." Not wanting to startle her, he leaned closer and whispered - "Julia, can you hear me? Try to wake up baby. You made it – you're with me, with all of us." Barbie was more worried than he let on to Norrie. He hated seeing Julia hurt, hated not being able to help, hated waiting.

Staring at her face intently, Barbie saw an almost imperceptible movement of her forehead – as if she was trying to frown. Her eyelids began to flutter and at the same time a soft sob passed her lips. She forced her eyes open, squinting, hoping who she was seeing was real and not an illusion. "Barbie?"

"Julia – lay still for a minute. What hurts?" He noticed that she winced trying to move her head which wasn't surprising given the gash on her temple.

"Just my head" She reached up to touch Barbie's face. Despite her discomfort she smiled as he pressed a kiss into the palm of her hand. "How did I get here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Come on, let's get you off the ground. Slow and easy, baby. Let me help you." First Barbie helped her to a sitting position. "Do you think you can stand?" He could have scooped her into his arms easily but wanted to see if she could stand on her own. Leaning against him Julia was able to make it to her feet but as she stood, she began to shiver uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her but nevertheless was happy to see Joe & Norrie run up. She was carrying a blanket which she quickly shook out and wrapped around Julia, kissing her cheek at the same time. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried."

"We all were" Barbie concurred ruefully. "Come on baby, there's a bench right over here." He helped her walk a few feet to a makeshift bench slowly easing her into a sitting position.. Norrie quickly sat next to her, just in case she was needed. Joe handed over the first aid kit he had found, which Barbie quickly opened, rummaging until he found gauze and antiseptic to clean Julia's wound. She felt the coolness of the cloth and tried to keep from wincing. Even though the movement was slow and gentle, the pain was still raw and throbbing.

"There, that's better." Barbie murmured as he finished with a clean bandage in place. "I know it hurts, baby and you're going to have a black eye but you're here!" He tilted her chin up and lowered his mouth to hers. "I'm so glad to see you." he whispered just before kissing her gently. Julia relaxed in his arms, her hand against his chest, drawing comfort from feeling the beat of his heart. She deepened their kiss, pressing as close as possible. Too many times circumstances had torn them apart. Still they always found each other – always damaged in some way but beginning to heal as soon as they were together again.

Julia sighed as she felt Barbie pull away but smiled feeling his lips nuzzle that special spot below her ear. He always knew how to bring out her smile and make her feel special.

"I asked you how I got here and I honestly don't know for sure. All I remember is standing in front of that crevice with Junior and suddenly we were being swarmed by butterflies, monarchs. For a second I had a feeling of being lifted up and then everything went dark. The next thing I remember is seeing your face."

"The dome saved you" Norrie whispered. "It wanted you to be safe, to be with us. Whatever the plan may be, I don't think it can't happen unless you and Barbie are together."

"Maybe. All of this had to have happened for a reason." Julia reached for Barbie's hand twining their fingers together. "I do know I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

"You'll get no argument from me." Pressing his lips to her forehead he softly said the words that brought joy to his heart, knowing they would be repeated. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are we finally safe now?"

No sooner had the words been spoken, a low rumble began, getting louder by the second. As they turned toward the sound, a convoy of vehicles appeared over the horizon.

"What's this?" Julia's curious expression quickly turned to fear when she heard Barbie's grim reply.

"Trouble."


	2. Going Home

_**This chapter was hard for me to write and a little bit different, I guess. Hope you like it and please leave reviews, good or bad, because I'll know you're reading!**_

Julia shuddered as tendrils of fear began to creep up her spine. One word and the grim expression on Barbie's face told her that they were not safe yet. The vehicles halted a little distance away. For the space of a few seconds, maybe a minute or two, nothing happened but then one of the doors began to open. Barbie almost groaned out loud. It was none other but the guard from Zenith – the very one he escaped from. That he was handcuffed at the time and still managed to overpower his captor could not have endeared him to the man.

Instinctively he edged closer to Julia, his arm moving around her protectively. He pulled no punches with his comment to Norrie & Joe. "This guy is trouble. You two – don't do anything stupid. I mean it." His eyes narrowed at them until he saw both nod. Joe moved to stand behind Julia while Norrie edged up to her side. If the situation had not been so tense, Julia would have smiled at how they all wanted to safeguard her. It was endearing that the teens had attached themselves to her and Barbie. She hoped their faith in them would be justified.

The guard stopped a few feet away from them. Barbie was surprised that he was unarmed, came alone and did not appear threatening in any way. Still luck alone had not kept him alive the last few weeks so he remained vigilant, waiting to see what transpired.

The guard held up his hands as if to put them at ease. He cleared his throat a few times, looked nervous and embarrassed. "Look I'm not here to jump you guys. I asked the military personnel back there if I could talk to you first. They have some questions...as you can well imagine. My name is Wilson and I worked for your dad, Barbie. He's the one who gave the orders and I followed them. I'm not proud of what I've done but there it is. Your dad is in a lot of trouble with the government and will most likely go to prison. He asked me to come see you to ask a favor."

A little bit of tension flowed out of Barbie but he was far from convinced to take those words at face value. He was well aware of Don Barbara's duplicity. "A favor? Now what might that be and what makes him think I'd be agreeable? I don't get a warm and fuzzy feeling when I think of my _**father**_ "

"He wants to see you. I don't blame you if you refuse...if he was my father...well, I don't know what I'd do. What I can tell you is that he got greedy...greedy and power hungry. He started to change when he found out Melanie was alive. You can believe me or not on this, but I think he regrets what he did to you and Julia." He nodded to her and went on..."I need to apologize to you too. That's something Don wants to do as well. He tried to use you and preyed on your feelings in the worst possible way."

Anger, hurt and bitterness – Barbie didn't know which feeling was the worst right now. How could a father – someone who, by definition, is supposed to be a protector – how could he betray his family. The concept was deplorable to him, as it should be to everyone.

"Why should I believe that? Every utterance he made was a lie. He lied to me at every turn. I should tell you to deliver this message... that he should go to hell...that **"never" **is too soon for me to see him again." Overcome by emotion he stopped, his eyes reflecting his pain as he tried to keep his anger at bay. He felt Julia's hand pressing against his arm gently...willing her touch to soothe him.

"You should see him" She turned slightly to face him, her words soft and caring. "You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't do this. He didn't treat you like a son but as a hindrance to be overpowered. If nothing else you need to tell him how you feel but please see him."

For the space of a few seconds there was nothing but silence...then Barbie's hand traced a path along her jaw and came to rest against her cheek. "Come with me?"

Julia smiled into his eyes and whispered..."Of course."

"Well, well, well...now isn't that just sweet."

Stumbling into the clearing, Big Jim Rennie was limping, bleeding from his shoulder and utterly mad. Pointing a .45 at them, his hand shook but determination and hatred kept him focused.

An evil grin curled his lip as he advanced slowly, warily. "Who knew I'd get so lucky? The dome must want me to take my revenge on you...all of you. Because this"... he gestured..."this is all your fault. My only dilemma is figuring out who to kill first. Barbie? Nah – I want him to suffer a lot more before I take him out. Maybe you two delinquents will be first. Then I can move on to the bitch who stabbed me in the foot. I'll take my time with you … make you hurt … a lot. Then, Barbie, then it will be your turn. I'm only sorry my murderous _**son **_isn't here too because I would take great pleasure in ending his life."

The sound of a familiar voice caused Big Jim to clench, a wariness overtaking his entire being. Still...he couldn't believe his luck.

"Hi _**Dad! **_This day keeps getting better and better for you, doesn't it." Slowly edging from behind his insane father, James Rennie, Jr., was determined that no one else would die by his hand.

When he came into his line of sight, Big Jim saw that his son also had a revolver and it was pointed at him. Yet he sneered with contempt..."You gonna shoot me again Junior? You gonna kill me? Hah! You had your chance to kill me before and you didn't. You're nothing but a coward!"

"Don't call me _**Junior!**_" He spat the word out with a vengeance, as if he wanted to forever rid himself of the unwelcome label. "My name is **James!** I'm not you – I'm not anything like you and no, I won't kill you but I'll stop you. I'm done watching you hurt people who have done _**nothing**_ to you!" Taking careful aim, James discharged his weapon, his aim accurate and true. The force of the shot to his other shoulder caused Big Jim to spin around before falling to the ground, his own weapon skittering away, out of reach.

Barbie released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. His mind was spinning in disbelief that once again, they had come close to death, to losing each other. "Julia" he murmured, drawing her into the circle of his arms. "Are you OK?' When he felt her nod against his shoulder he felt himself calming, as if her nearness was his tranquility. "I can't lose you." He felt Julia's small sobs as her tears began to soak his shirt. "I can't lose you either." She drew back to look into his eyes whispering with quiet desperation..."I just can't" Julia felt his lips touch hers like a whisper, like a promise to be kept. "With any luck, I'm going to be around you so much, you'll be looking for ways to hide away." ... With a relief she was beginning to feel, only one word was uttered – full of love, intensity & enduring strength..."Never!"

It was then that they noticed the flurry of activity going on around them. Big Jim had been bundled onto a stretcher, his hands in cuffs. James was standing next to an MP who had relieved him of his weapon and was now speaking quietly to him. It was plain to see that whatever the words, he was not comprehending. He looked lost, alone and completely grief stricken.

Julia made her way over to him, touching his shoulder gently. When he looked up she kissed his cheek and pulled him into a fierce hug. "James...thank you. I know what it cost you to do that. We'd all be dead if it wasn't for you...you're a brave man."

James let out a shaky breath, his eyes still haunted and tortured. "I'm all alone now." Julia felt her heart break just a little and looked around to see where Barbie had gone, since he wasn't with them. She saw that he had taken the MP aside and was having an intense conversation with him. It looked like he was trying to be convincing about something and when the soldier nodded and executed a smart salute, it appeared that he was successful. She saw the lines of stress in his face ease slightly as he joined them.

"I heard what you said, James. Don't ever think that you're alone. You have us...Joe, Norrie and Melanie...Carolyn too. For what it's worth, we're your family. I owe you, man!" He grasped James by the shoulders in a powerful embrace. "Thank you for saving us. In the midst of all this fire-power, you were the only one I knew I could depend on to do the right thing. You were right not to shoot to kill. Now Jim will have to pay for his sins for the rest of his life."

James nodded, his eyes gaining a little more light. "Thanks" was his sincere reply while his mouth quirked in a half grin. "Should I call you mom and dad?"

At the same time, with the same words he almost laughed at their response..."Don't you dare!"

Two officers approached right then...a medic and an officer who by his stance and demeanor looked to be in charge. The medic approached Julia voicing some concern..."You look injured, Ma'am. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Julia was leaning against Barbie, clearly exhausted and in some pain as well. Nevertheless, she smiled at the officer. "Thank you for your concern, Captain but I'll be fine. What we need is to get somewhere safe, together, where we can rest and just be able to breathe again."

"I can help with that" The colonel whose name tag read Rogers was clearly ready to take charge. "I'm well aware of the events up to this point including Mr. Barbara's request to see you. We're prepared to take you, all of you, to the detention center where he's being held. After that, it will be up to you where to go but we are at your disposal, Lieutenant Colonel Barbara."

Barbie scoffed a little..."What are you talking about? I'm not in the army anymore and when I was, I never attained that rank."

"You should know that the army and most of the world has been well aware of the events that transpired when you were trapped under the dome. We are cognizant of your sacrifice and bravery in keeping the people of the town safe. The rank is there if you should ever decide to return to the service. We would be proud to welcome you back."

"I'm honored, Colonel Rogers and I'll definitely give this some serious thought but right now I'd really like to get us someplace safe."

Events moved quickly from that point. In a matter of minutes they arrived at the first stop, the building where Don Barbara was imprisoned. Barbie slowly exited the vehicle, his mind a swirl of thoughts and emotions. If Julia had not been by his side, he knew he'd be tempted to just say "screw it" and be on his way. She was his compass, his way to true and honorable decisions. He almost liked himself now where before, there were times he could hardly look at himself in the mirror.

"It'll be OK" Julia reassured him..."we'll be OK...as long as we're together."

Expelling a deep breath, he took her hand bringing it to his lips. Turning to the group behind him he gave them his usual instructions but this time with a smile. "We won't be long so stay here...stay out of trouble and look out for each other. Do I have to say the words?"

Norrie rolled her eyes at him in exasperation. "Yeah, yeah, I know...don't do anything stupid. I'd like to know what possible trouble we can get into with half the army here watching us." In the end, though, she smiled. It was kind of nice to have him looking out for them.

True to his word, they were back in a matter of minutes. Barbie looked stunned, as if he'd been the recipient of some awful news. He stopped a few feet from the vehicles, his arm around Julia, slowly shaking his head. "I can't believe he did that. I can't believe he signed over everything to me...his home, his business...everything. I don't want any of it."

Julia moved to stand in front of him, her eyes intent, compelling him to look at her. "It's your home too. You grew up there and it will be perfect for now...for all of us. We can all be together for as long as it takes to figure out what the next step should be. Your dad made a lot of mistakes but so did we... from the time we met. Sometimes it takes almost losing someone to realize how much you love them."

Barbie gently pulled her into his arms. "I love you. We'll do just that and you know what...Melanie was right...we're going home."

_**I know this won't be canon but I just can't buy into them being transported to another planet by aliens or anything along those lines. So just look at this as another version from an obsessed Under the Dome fan and Jarbie shipper. **_


	3. My Name is James

**_This is kind of short but I don't have a real handle on James or Junior if you prefer. I can see that he'd be tormented as the result of shooting Big Jim. Again I can't thank everyone enough for reading, following, reviewing and making me/my stories your favorites._**

* * *

><p>Unbelievable! The dome was gone, he was riding in a military "limo" sitting across from Julia and Barbie and he had shot his father twice. How was he supposed to wrap his brain around that? He could still hear Big Jim's sneers, his voice dripping with contempt... "Junior, you're nothing but a coward... Junior, you're crazy, just like your mother...Junior, Junior, Junior..." His mind screamed "No!" at the label he now hated.<p>

"My name is James." How many times had he said those very words? More times than he can count and yet, some still call him "Junior." So many mistakes were made as Junior and he prays that as James he can be a better person.

He made one of his biggest mistakes with Angie. God, he loved her or at least he thought he did. What was he thinking...locking her up? Convincing himself he was keeping her safe? Blaming the dome for her not loving him? If not for that, things may have become different between them but now that can't be changed.

He had not raised his head since their journey began, could not bring himself to look at the couple across from him. He had wronged them more than once and yet they brought him into their fold, made him part of their circle...their family.

He had tried to blame Barbie for his problems with Angie. Heconvinced himself that Barbie had slept with Angie and to his regret picked a fight with him. That didn't turn out well but as days went by he realized Barbie didn't hold a grudge. His thinking began to change but then his father insinuated himself into his thoughts, bombarding him with his own brand of logic. Big Jim had no love for Barbie and began to plot against him almost from the day they met, making him an unwitting accomplice. With Barbie out of the way he could set himself up as master of Chester's Mill and rule as he saw fit. Because of his father he had almost put an innocent man to death. Big Jim was responsible for the crimes he tried to put on Barbie. If not for Barbie, he could have been to blame for further harm coming to Julia who also knew the truth. Jim went so far as to blame Barbie for shooting her when in fact she had been shot by Maxine. His deviousness did not end there but continued until he had shot him.

His head was spinning – random thoughts of his father and his treachery bombarding him, dragging him down. All those people he killed – all the lives he ruined – all the lies he told. He killed Andrea and was going after Julia, his insanity clearly apparent at that point. He had to be stopped...so he stopped him. It was his only course of action and yet, now, after it was over, he felt an overwhelming sadness and regret.

After all, Jim is his still father. He had wanted to believe his father cared for him, told him the truth...like fathers are supposed to do. But the evidence kept stacking up against Jim and yet he wanted, no - he needed to believe there was a good man underneath the treachery, the deceit, the self absorption. He should have been convinced when his own mother revealed that she faked her death to get away from her husband but he continued to rationalize his behavior.

He wished he could stop his head from spinning, wished he could reconcile his tumultuous thoughts and figure out where he could go from here.

"James" He heard Julia's soft voice beckoning him to look up. He raised his head to look into her eyes and was overwhelmed by the care and worry he saw. His own eyes reflected only torment and guilt. The cuts and bruises on her face were there because of Jim and if he had acted sooner, would have been avoided altogether. And yet Julia smiled at him, reaching for his hand, holding it firmly. "James, it'll be OK. You're going to be OK. You'll see." She leaned closer, kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand once again as if to affirm her words.

Barbie looked on approvingly and made only one comment to James. "She's right, you know." He tucked Julia against his side, kissed her forehead; then gave James a half smile, as if to assure him that they were in his corner and would be there for him, come what may.

James felt his mind settle then. He still had an overwhelming sadness in his heart for what he had lost but maybe, just maybe it would be OK, as Julia said. Maybe he could make a fresh start and become James, the man he could be proud of.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I may add one more chapter - the actual meeting of Julie and Barbie with Don Barbara. Thanks for the great suggestion Yas-M...xoxo<strong>_


	4. Julia Meets Don Barbara

_**Don Barbara...a changed man? That's what one of my last chapter implied but nothing is easy and after all, words are just words. EDIT: Although Don appears to change during the series (tries to help by getting the egg), I still don't trust him. Hence my portrayal of him in this chapter.**_

_**Thank you to everyone for your reviews, for following and for making me/my stories your favorites but most of all for reading them! A special thank you to Munyo and Yas-M for your encouragement and ideas. xo**_

Barbie stood before the door unable to bring himself to reach for the knob. His father was in the other room and he didn't know if he wanted to face him, to confront him, to get some answers. The aftermath of his beating at his father's behest still lingered. His ribs still bruised and sore, his eye still blackened and his face still bearing the scars of cuts that had bled freely not so long ago. He could not fathom what could possibly motivate a parent to betray their child in this most egregious manner. He felt a consuming anger along with a hurt that reached to the depths of his soul. If not for Julia, he would be gone, as far away as he could get from this circumstance. He would not see Don Barbara today and would take pains to never see him again. But Julia knew that the hurt and anger would manifest itself in ways that would be even more harmful and would last for the rest of his days. So here he stood warring within himself, unable to take the next step. He felt Julia squeeze his hand gently.

"Hey" she whispered. "It'll be okay. People change in trying times. You and I know that for a fact. They step up, do the right thing. Give him a chance."

Smiling ruefully, he pulled her to him, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "I know what you're saying, Babe, but I'm afraid he has more in common with Big Jim than you or me or anyone else from Chester's Mill. I'll give him a chance, though and strange as it may seem, I want him to meet you. I want him to see how lucky I am to have such an amazing, beautiful, powerful woman in my life." Looking deep into her eyes, he whispered the words that came to him so naturally, words that he had never uttered to another woman. "I love you."

Julia cupped his face gently, mindful of the cuts and bruises that still lingered. "I love you too." She kissed him slowly and tenderly, her lips a gentle promise that she would always love him, comfort him, be a part of his life.

As they reluctantly parted, Barbie couldn't help but kiss her one more time, gently brushing a stray curls away from her face. He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly and murmured... "Okay, let's do this."

He turned the knob and they walked through the door. There was a guard at the door on the other side of the room securing the other exit. Don Barbara stood at the window looking out at the scene below. He was not handcuffed but stood with his hands at his side, turning when he heard the door open and close.

"Dad" Barbie nodded a subdued greeting.

"Dale" …. was his only response. For someone who supposedly had a change of heart, his demeanor projected anger and hostility. His eyes narrowed as he studied Julia, the woman his son professed to love. His eyes ran over her from head to toe, taking in the cuts, the wounds but not looking to be impressed.

"Ah, Dad this is Julia" He spoke hesitantly, aware of the seeming animosity he observed.

"I know who she is" ….the words were spoken quietly but the sneer was unmistakable... "Julia Shumway, disgraced big-time reporter, relegated to a backwater town, husband a gambler, a failure but you know all about her husband, don't you, Dale? How convenient that she fell in love with you. She had to know who you are so don't flatter yourself, Dale. It wasn't your charm that she found enticing – it was your legacy."

Barbie's eye sparked with fury but before he could speak, Julia forestalled him with one word... "No!"

Her own fury more than surpassed his as she turned to his father, her words a sword aiming for his heart, his mind, his core.

"How dare you! How dare you accuse me of such duplicity!? How could I know who he was when the dome came down? **I – had – no – idea!** Do you want to know what I saw? I saw a guarded, tough, tormented outsider...possibly former military and that's it. He was an enigma because under that tough exterior was someone who put his life on the line for total strangers...not just me – the entire town. People survived because of him and when they didn't survive, when he couldn't be in more than one place at a time, he took those deaths personally. That's who I fell in love with and who I will love for the rest of my life. I had no idea that he had a _trust fund_"...she spat those last words with a vengeance she couldn't contain... "so spare me your accusations."

She pinned his gaze with eyes brimming with furious tears that she would not allow to fall. She started to turn away but instead spun to confront him once again. Her outrage could not be masked as her words tumbled out with a vengeance.

"You call yourself a father? What father does that to his son? Look at him, look at his face, at the wounds you caused to be there! The wounds you can't even see – physical and mental. You have no idea what it is to be an honorable man. Look to your son if you want to learn but I fear it may be too late."

With that she turned away, allowing the tears of anger and sadness to fall. She felt Barbie's arm pull her against him, heard him break his silence as he spoke to his father, with sadness but with an unmistakable edge of rage.

"You crossed the line, Dad. I love Julia – I know her, so stop attributing your base motives to her. What did your quest for power get you in the end? Nothing! You're going to prison and if I have anything to say about it, you'll never see us again."

Don had the good grace to look ashamed and embarrassed. "Dale, son, I had to be sure. My methods were crass but I don't have a lot of time. You're right, my power is gone and everything I own is gone. I've signed it all over to you...our home, my company and my money."

"I don't want anything from you. I don't need it and I won't take it."

"It's done, son. Want it or not, it's your responsibility now. I'd rather you have it than the government seize it. I was wrong – I wronged you and I'm sorry. I have no excuse for the way I treated you and in hindsight, it was not worth it."

Barbie wanted to believe those words but had been fooled by his lies before. He refused to have faith in a father who let him down time and again. He was tired of the lies that only served to further his father's quest for power. There would be no answers. Regretfully he shook his head. "Dad, your sorry doesn't mean much to me right now. You conspired against me, against Julia. All for an egg, an egg we still know nothing about. Of course it wasn't worth it but I don't think you're sorry you did it, you're only sorry you got caught. I'm sorry too – sorry you threw away all that really matters. I'm sorry for you because of that but don't ask for forgiveness. I'm not sure it will ever be in me to forgive."

"I know, son and I don't blame you. For what it's worth, your Julia is one in a million. Her fierce devotion to you is amazing. She's what you need – I see that now. Once again I'm sorry for everything and know that forever is a long time not to forgive. I hope someday you and Julia can at least try." With that he turned and walked through the opposite door, the guard close behind.

"Julia, I'm sorry. He had no right to talk to you that way. And don't let his words fool you. I don't believe he's one bit sorry for anything."

She wrapped her arms around his back, trying to ease his tense muscles with her gentle touch. She pressed a kiss to side of his neck, whispering softly. "It's okay – this was not your fault. Besides, I can take care of myself. I don't back down...ever."

Barbie pulled back slightly to look in her eyes, his smile tentative as if he was finding it again. "No, you don't back down. I'm well aware of that."

"Good." Her own smile encouraged him to stay in the moment and let go of the past. No matter that his father betrayed him, no matter that he was now saddled with an unwanted burden, no matter that his father may never change...nothing else mattered but their love for each other and their future that was only just beginning.


	5. Julia

_**I know I marked this story as complete but in the process of writing this one shot, I realized it would make a perfect chapter addition. In fact, I may keep this open. Who knows...something else may occur to me as a perfect addition.**_

_**I love the sound of Barbie's voice whenever he speaks her name... "Julia." **_

This was their last night in his father's house...well technically it was his house now but he couldn't stay. This was home when his mother was alive but now it was just a house, cold and impersonal. So much like his father. He mentally shook himself, pushing that thought away. Their time here was a way station, a time of rest and regrouping, planning the next phase of their future. Although the house could easily accommodate them and the friends who accompanied them, it would be nice to have a home all to themselves. The room Barbie sat in, a lower level family room, had worked out well in terms of privacy. No one had ever wandered down there and he was never really sure if it was by chance or by design but was glad it gave some much needed alone time. A cozy fire crackled in front of the plush sectional adding warmth to the surroundings but he was still waiting for the one person to make his peace and comfort complete.

He felt her presence as soon as she entered the room. Looking toward her with a smile he murmured her name. "Julia." His voice automatically deepens, quiets, becomes alive with want, tenderness and love.

"Hey." Returning his smile she slides into her favorite space, tucked beneath his arm, reaching up to press a kiss against his lips. She was not in the least surprised when her intent for a brief grazing touch was immediately transformed into a tender, lingering embrace. She felt that ever dormant desire kindle between them. Truth be told that desire flamed in her as soon as she heard him murmur her name. Her breath catches and her stomach plummets as if riding a carnival roller coaster...and up until now their time together has been just that. These last few weeks had more than reassured her of the promise he made when their lives were still in question and the roller coaster ride still in full force. She was happy, content and more in love than she ever imagined was possible.

Gently brushing her curls back from her face, Barbie pulled her closer. He still found it hard to believe that she was in his life, that she wanted to be with him and returned his love. Their time spent trapped by the dome forged a bond between them and for that he would be ever grateful.

"Everything OK?" He couldn't help but see the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. He hated to see her cry, hated that he had caused it himself more than once, hoping he was never again the reason for her tears. "Julia"... he gently brushed his thumb across her cheek capturing the lone tear that fell as she blinked.

Huffing an impatient breath, Julia swiped at her eyes. "Sorry...yes I'm fine. A little sad that we'll be going our separate ways. I found Norrie almost hysterical because she's convinced that she'll never see Joe again...that he'll forget about her. I was able to calm her down, thanks to you."

"Me? What did I do?" Barbie was honestly puzzled but relieved that the tears were so easily explained. He continued to brush his thumbs along her tear tracks, hoping to calm her by his gentle reassurance.

"I'll never forget what you said to me...the promise you made and that you've kept. You said you wanted me in your life no matter where we ended up and that was a promise you could keep. Those words meant the world to me." She took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I was feeling insecure...finding out more about you, your background, your legacy. I didn't know if I would fit into your future after the dome."

"Julia..." He murmured her name softly, leaning closer to capture her lips in a slow, lingering kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

"Julia..." He breathed beneath her ear, his lips tracing a path up and down the arch of her neck.

"Julia..." He cupped her face tenderly, looking into shimmering eyes...eyes he wanted to gaze into for the rest of his days, eyes that had captured him from the very beginning.

"What?" Julia smiled twining her fingers into his hair. "You keep saying my name..." Truth be told, she never tired of hearing her name tumble from his lips. It felt like a caress, touching her soul.

"Saying your name gives me pleasure like you wouldn't believe. Your name is you in so many ways...at least for me. Beautiful, sexy, strong, gentle, loving, stubborn, steadfast and most important you're mine for as long you want. You not only fit into my future...you are my future."

"Wow"... Julia whispered... "I think I just swooned a little bit."

Barbie laughed softly, touching his lips to the tip of her nose. "You have that effect on me every time you walk into the room. When we were apart, me in Zenith & you still under the dome, my father asked me your name. I didn't answer right away but when I did, he should have known he didn't need to ask the next question."

"And what was that question?" Julia was smiling into his eyes, intuitively knowing what the answer would be but wanting to hear it just the same.

"The question was..."do you love her?"... and if he would have had any insight into my emotions or feelings, he should have known by how I said your name.

Barbie couldn't help but grin at her arched eyebrow, mischief in her eyes, a slight smile curving her lips. "You want me to say the words, don't you?" He was further both pleased and amused when she moved to sit on his lap, her knees straddling his hips, her fingers carding his hair with a slight pull.

"Yes...I do...so give it." She tugged gently with her fingers, her smile becoming a bit sassy and demanding.

His answering smile was tinged with pleasure, his eyes darkening with desire, a not uncommon occurrence when they were together. "I said...yeah, I love her." He snaked his hand beneath her curls, pulling her in toward him. His mouth covered her parted lips, his tongue exploring gently, passionately, his desire apparent as she moved against him. When his fingers began unbuttoning her shirt, she drew back slightly, a small frown furrowing her brow. "Wait, what are you doing."

She felt his laugh rumbling in his chest, his eyes caressing her face as his hands moved to part her shirt, pushing it off her shoulders. "I do believe I'm taking your clothes off, baby. Is that OK?"

"Of course"... she whispered... "but don't you think we should go upstairs to our room?" She gasped and arched against him as his hands began moving in that path he knew so well, driving all coherent thought from her mind.

"Mmm...we could but I like it right here. Have you ever made love in front of a fire?"

"No, never..." she was barely able to whisper an answer as his hands slowly, methodically kept removing one piece of clothing at a time, his hands covering every part of her that was revealed.

"How about under the stars? Or on the beach? No? That should be a crime. Let's remedy that...starting right now. What do you say?"

Julia didn't want to talk anymore. She wanted to feel Barbie's lips and hands on her body, she wanted to do the same for him. Her eyes burning with desire she growled at him. "Bring it!" She gripped the top of his jeans, fumbling at the button, grateful when he took care of that himself and was once again beside her. They took their time with each other, exploring, arousing, giving each other pleasure that was pure and explosive. When they could breathe again, she felt an involuntary shiver run through her as the warmth of his body was suddenly gone. A soft whimper escaped her lips as he moved away.

"Shh...I'm right here." He reassured her pulling a warm throw over both of them. "I'll always be here."

"Good."...she sighed as she snuggled into him. "I love you, you know."

"I do know that. I love you too...Julia."


	6. Advice for Norrie

**This was fun to write. Too bad the show didn't portray Julia giving Norrie advice but here's a way it could have happened. Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites & follows. I truly appreciate your feedback on my stories. A special thank you to my faithful and very talented reviewers, Munyo and Yas-m. Your writing inspires me. And a shout out to Skyler Mist who was the first to review my stories - I'm working on something for you! This one is for you Yas-m - hope this is what you had in mind and that you and everyone else likes it!**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be OK?" Norrie finally lifted her head, swiping away the last of her tears as Julia's comforting words washed over her.<p>

Sniffing a final time she gave a huge sigh but reassured her friend. "I'm OK, Julia. Thanks for talking to me and sorry I was so hysterical. You always can calm me down but you should go now – you don't want to keep Barbie waiting too long. He's down in the family room, right?" She smirked after uttering that last comment.

"How do you know about that?" Julia asked with a smile.

"Julia…..I'm a teenager and a woman. I'm compelled to know everything, so I investigate until I find out what I need to know. All it takes is hovering in the background, keeping quiet and doing a little snooping." Laughing at Julia's befuddled expression, she continued. "Why do you think no one ever comes barging in on you two? The law came down a long time ago that the room is off limits."

"Well, thank you Miss Detective." Julia was touched that she was looking out for their privacy. "Now after I leave, what are you going to do?"

Norrie ducked her head, mumbling her reply. "I'm going to find Joe, talk to him and tell him how I feel. And I'm going to believe his answers."

"Good." Julia replied, hugging her young friend affectionately. "I'm going to miss you, sweetie. Promise you'll visit when you can and call me every day, OK?"

"I promise." She had come to love Julia and thought of her more as a big sister than merely an acquaintance. They were closer in a matter of a few weeks than most were in a lifetime. So it came as no surprise that Norrie noticed Julia's reluctance to leave.

"Julia"... her mouth quirked in an easy smirk. "Seriously, I'm O.K. Now, please go! There's a really hunky guy waiting for you. Did I mention he's hot too? Killer body? You know he's probably thinking of you..." Her smirk got bigger and for effect, she raised an eyebrow.

As she expected, Julia couldn't suppress her burst of laughter. "Alright, I'm going. Just don't forget what we talked about and by the way what do you know about his killer body?"

"I'm not blind you know. Now go!" She huffed in seeming annoyance as Julia kissed her cheek but at the same time couldn't suppress her smile.

As the bedroom door closed softly, Norrie sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. She was still sad that their living arrangements were changing, sad that Joe would be living elsewhere and despite Julia's good advice, uncertain of his love. Yes, she realized they were young and some would say they would fall in love more than once before finding the "one." Norrie knew! She clenched her hands into fists, digging nails into palms, anything to stem the feelings Julia had tried so hard to turn about for her. She closed her eyes to revisit their conversation, hoping to calm herself, be convinced that Julia is right and that Joe does indeed love her.

* * *

><p><em>I was sobbing uncontrollably, running down the hall to my room with Joe trailing behind me. He kept trying to stop me, calling my name but I only pulled away when his hand touched me.<em>

"_Norrie, please tell me why you're crying. What did I do?"_

_Right then Julia came toward us from the bedroom she shared with Barbie. Her brow immediately furrowed in concern as she quietly spoke my name. "Norrie? What happened, sweetie?" I felt her arms close around me, felt the imperceptible shake of her head as I'm sure Joe began to open his mouth to speak. _

"_Come on...let's talk. Joe, give us some time, OK?"_

_She led me into my room and had me sit on the bed beside her. Her hands slowly brushed the hair away from face before tilting my chin to look into my eyes._

"_Now, what has you so upset? Did you and Joe have a fight?"_

_I had been crying so hard that my breath was hitching in my chest making speech difficult if not impossible. Julia waited patiently as I finally brought myself under some semblance of control._

"_What am I going to do Julia? How can I compete? We were out in town today and all these girls were coming up to us, coming on to Joe. He's like a celebrity now and they all want him. And they're pretty, all prettier than me, better figures, probably less moody too. No, not less moody, less bitchy. I can still be a bitch but I'm trying, really trying to not go there. And tonight I did. I picked a fight with him, accused him of wanting to break up with me. God, I can't lose him Julia!" With that I dissolved into sobs once_

_again._

_Julia put her arms around me. "Shh, Norrie. It will be OK, you two will be OK. What you're feeling is normal. So what happens when these girls come on to Joe. Does he flirt back? Does he walk away from you to be with them?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so. Does he know why you're so upset tonight?" Once again I shook my head. _

"_Not really." I mumbled. "I didn't tell him why I thought he wanted to break up."_

"_OK, here's what I think. Knowing Joe, he's embarrassed to be the center of attention like that. And I'll bet the whole time he's still holding your hand while trying to be pleasant to these girls. I can't see him being rude, that's not him. I also think the whole time he's trying to edge away with you by his side. Am I right?"_

"_Yeah, you're right." I whispered even more softly than before._

_Julia continued... "Joe loves you, Norrie, I'm sure of it. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way his whole face lights up when you walk into the room. I know that you're scared because you'll be living away from each other but that's not a bad thing. A little absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Besides, I seriously doubt that you'll be apart that much. He needs you as much or more than you need him. Barbie and I have had our rough patches too but it's only brought us closer."_

"_See...that's what I want Julia...what you and Barbie have. You should see yourselves as others do, or at least as I do. You have this connection, you're so aware of each other and even when you're not side by side, I can see the looks you exchange, the silent communication. I want that so bad for Joe and I."_

"_Oh sweetie, you will, trust me. I've told you before that this is your first love and it will take time to really connect in that way. But to be honest, what Barbie and I have is truly amazing. We had that connection even before we were together. Fate, karma, whatever you want to call, we are "the one" to each other. Does any of this make you feel better?" _

"_Yeah, it does. So tell me, you and Barbie, do others come on to you when you're out and about?"_

_I heard Julia laugh softly before she answered my question. "Yes, that's happened to us a few times. Barbie is so good at deflecting the women. He's so charming while introducing me. He always says "this is my Julia." They get the message even though they clearly know who I am. That very nicely tells them that he's not interested."_

"_But what about when it happens to you, Julia? Does he act jealous?"_

"_He doesn't need to be jealous but of course, he is but mainly, he doesn't want anything to happen to me. We always try to be together when we're out...at least until the novelty of us and the dome goes away. But one time we were in the square and Barbie went off to look at something James wanted him to see. Two guys noticed me and came over, tried to chat me up, wanted to buy me a drink, whatever. Of course I politely told them that while I was flattered, I was with someone and not interested. One backed off but the other one was more insistent and tried to kiss me. I didn't even see where Barbie came from but the next thing I knew was the guy was laying on the pavement and his friend was nowhere to be seen. I do believe word got around because that has not happened again. I still get attention but no one has tried anything since."_

_I nodded, an almost forgotten memory surfacing. "Thanks for sharing that Julia. Actually something similar happened with me and Joe. He didn't beat anyone up but he made it clear to some guys that I was with him. I almost forgot about that."_

"_See? He loves you and wants to be with you. Now what I want you to do is talk to Joe and tell him why you're so upset him. Why you feel so insecure. Trust me, he will reassure you and all of a sudden things will be better going forward. Will you do that for me?"_

_I nodded and truly felt better about Joe, about moving to a new place and about the future. Once again Julia had worked her magic for me. Of course good advice is not magical but it sure seemed that way to me._

* * *

><p>My thoughts were interrupted by a soft tap against the door. "Norrie? Nor... can I come in?" A soft smile curved my lips at the sound of Joe's voice and I got up to let him in.<p> 


End file.
